Unforgettable Scene
by CyberSerpent
Summary: Based on the song by A*Mei, Sanosuke has already left for America. Megumi feels the emptiness in her heart, and starts to think about her feelings for him when a letter from him arrives in the mail.


Disclaimer- don't own Rurouni Kenshin or A*Mei's song so don't sue.  Bwa.

A/n- just got back from Las Vegas trip, and so hyped up that I come right home to type this songfic up.  The song is from A*Mei's latest album, Truth.  They're all originally Chinese, so I translated them…roughly.  So they don't rhyme.  But they do in Chinese, so either buy the CD and hear for yourself or just live with whatcha got here.  :p Anyhoo, I guess you kindov figgered I went to the A*Mei Christmas Concert, right?  Yeah, I did, my first ever concert, and so fun!  She really got everyone riled, people kept bursting out, "We love you, A*Mei!" and et cetera.  She received about four bunches of roses, and a stuffed bunny.  I know her personally cuz she's my dad's client (he's an accountant), and I ate dinner with her on Christmas Eve ^.^.  Ultra-fun, but the food was a little…ahem.  I mean, okay, Cippolani Flan and Caviar Amuse?  Sorry but _gross!  _I'll chat later, _after _the fic, or else you guyz'll get so tired you don't wanna read the fic at all ^^.

Unforgettable Scene 

Megumi Takani looked out the window.  It was another drab, gray day.  Her fingers touched the clipboard absent-mindedly, and her eyes traveled once again to the lack of names on there.  She heaved a sigh.  Aizu was so different from Tokyo.  Everything was so unfamiliar to her, from the pale peach wallpaper to the wooden floor.  She was used to the whitewashed walls and tatami in the clinic where she worked for Dr. Genzai.  

Sometimes she even thought she heard the familiar "Oroooo…" and "…de gozaru."  Maybe she was going insane.

_~We are about to part_

_Tears are shed with courage_

_The words in your eyes mean more than those spoken_

_For we understand, _

_Separation is not goodbye~_

But recently it wasn't Ken-san on her mind.  She hated to admit it, but it was another male who was haunting her dreams.  There was his cocky grin, his fish bone which he always kept flopping up and down in his mouth, and his death-defying shock of irresistably tousled brown hair.

"It's not like it's a life-long farewell." He had said when she climbed into the carriage.

But she had just heard from Ken-san that…that…

The tori-atama wasn't in Japan anymore… 

_~Who needs who_

_White clouds and blue skies_

_They remain a beautiful scene_

_The wind blows_

_It's not so far apart_

_Next time we meet we'll remember that feeling~_

He left for America.

Okay, cool.  Like he said, it wasn't like it was life-long farewell.  They'll meet again someday.  Hopefully.

Without any address, she couldn't write to him.  But she did anyway.  In her journal.  Day after day, she scribbled furiously in the little violet notebook, determined to someday mail it to him.  But it was pointless.  Even if she did somehow find his address, it wouldn't be permanent.  Judging by his personality, he'd be moving countries probably every month.  By the time her letter gets there, he'd be off somewhere else.

The hurt in her heart was so painful, she had no idea she felt this way about him before.  All this time she considered him a nuisance, an annoyance that came between her and Ken-san.

But now look who's pining after who.

_~Sweet grass sapphire sky_

_Unalterable season_

_Once winter passes_

_There'll be spring_

_Hope never fades~_

So imagine Megumi's surprise when she found a letter addressed to her, written in his scrawled handwriting.  Despite her previous admonishings, a small smirk crossed her face as she compared his chicken scratch writing to her neat, long cursive.  She opened the letter with quivering hands and carefully flipped open the parchment.

It read, in his own personal way of talking:

Hey kistune 

_What's up I'm in America right now it's reall kewl and all that. All these americans and their blonde hair and blue eyes jeezus it's blinding! So what's happenin with kenshin and jou-chan? How's the brat? Tell them I send my whack on the back. I can speak a little english now, but it's still real accented. Yeah I know what ur thinkin "but your japanese is accented also. The gangster-style." Heh. Am I rite or what? Ya're always naggin me about my langauge and all dat but hey what do ya expect I'm a gangster! Yeah, n damn rite proud of it. Ya're probably wonderin why I wrote to ya n not kenshin or someone in the kamiya dojo n well, ya're right.  I'm wonderin that too. It's strange really how much I think about you these days.  Kinda eerie actually. Do ya think about me as much as I do? Not possible. I see ya when I'm sleepin I see ya when I'm awake I see ya everywhere. Yeah I know ya're all like "what?" but get this, these american chicks aint nothin amount to ya. I don't dig blonde curls as much as sleek black hair. I miss ya, fox._

_All my luv_

_Sanosuke_

_~Sweet grass sapphire sky_

_Unforgettable scene_

_When I remember_

_Close my eyes_

_You are in my heart~_

Megumi leaned back and softly put the precious paper onto her desk.  And then she picked up her pen and began to write.

_Dear Sanosuke,_

_How are you?  I got your letter.  There was no return address on it.  But I thought you should know that I'm also thinking about you.  Every day and every night, I think about you.  I miss you too, even your loudmouth attitude.  I don't know if I think about you as much as you think about me, but I'm guessing it's pretty close.   I miss you, miss you so much it's painful.  I cry over you some nights, when I'm feeling extra sentimental.  How can I explain my feelings in a small piece of paper?  I miss you so much, tori-atama, when can you come back?  I'll always wait for you, always.  When you come back I'll welcome with open arms and tears.  I love you so much…_

_Love,_

_Megumi_

_~Before we part_

_We've already starting remembering_

_Let anticipation connect this all firmly together _

_Walk slower_

_Doesn't matter how far_

_If you can't let it go it's not goodbye~_

A/n- awwwwww…WAFF all around!  Sanosuke+Megumi is my fav RK couple, even before Enishi+Kaoru!  I mean, ultra-kawaiiness!!!  Don't you agree they look cute together?  I tend to go for the alternate, bickering couples than the lovey-dovey kind (*cough*K+K*cough*).  So that explains my ecstasy at writing this ficcy up, my fav Asian artist combined with my fav RK couple!  Hugs to my dad who got us VIP passes to A*Mei's concert!  ($288.00!!!  FOR ONE VIP PASS!!!  Izzat wack or what???)

Later dayz,

CyberSerpent .~

PS. I think I accidentally pressed Ctrl+Enter…so now this huge gap is at the end…I'll just fill it up with story recommendations.

1. Baby got back, much back! by Karina Kineshi- this is one of those rare fics which I actually laugh _out loud_ at.  I swear, my friend kyglitterz was like, ogling at me as I started laughing out loud during study hall!  (I was reading it, printed out, in my binder)

2. Top Ten—for Enishi! by Sharkaria- laffy taffy!  Rated R for sexual references but I swear, they are _funny!_  Enishi's quote: "No you can't see if the hair turned white down THERE too!" my gawd…I think I died laughing…

PPS. Now, prospective story ideas:

1. Catfight- when a young chipper medical student named Asami comes to help Megumi out, she gets smitten with Sanosuke!  How can Megumi keep her emotions secret when this lovely young women's buzzing around _her_ man?

2. Pillow Grand Pree: ROUND TWO- this one's _guaranteed_ to appear!  It's almost done in fact.  This time it's terror in the Juppon-Gattana!  Quote: "Shishio stared at both of them incredulously, then did something very OOC.  He did a backwards-crab-crawl." Now, what didja think made him do that? g I'll leave it up to your imaginations. 

3. Star-crossed- this one's Harry Potter.  When the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger/Weasley falls in love with the son of Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson/Malfoy, what will their parents do to keep their children apart?

4. Chokoreto Ai- the title's in Japanese, it means Chocolate Love in English ^^. Tish one is CardCaptor Sakura related.  Sakura gives her chocolate to Yukito, and Syaoran gives his to Sakura.  Sakura doesn't get what Syaoran's message, and thus causes him more grief, et cetera ^^.


End file.
